


Stay Cool

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Candy Hearts [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Blood, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Food, Living Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla's cooking attempts end in disaster, and Laura's getting real sick of all this blood everywhere.</p><p>Part of the Candy Hearts series- stories are otherwise completely unrelated and need not all be read/be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Cool

**Author's Note:**

> It's Hollstein time!
> 
> Bit of domestic vampire fluff for youse, hope you have fun! If you haven't watched the Carmilla web series you definitely need to it is gr8, trust me.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Why does the kitchen look like a crime scene?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes. Again. Laura was surprised they hadn’t just permanently migrated into the back of her head. Laura glanced between her and the kitchen counter once more, and paled.

“Uh… it’s _not_ , right Carm?” she asked, uncertain.

“No, the kitchen is not a crime scene,” Carmilla said in her semi-eternal state of disinterest, flicking the page of the TV guide. “Its pig's blood. There was a mishap. That weird British nerd show you like’s on later by the way.”

“I don’t care! What time? No! That’s not the issue right now,” Laura snapped. “What were you even trying to do? I thought we agreed no blood in the food prep area.”

“Well, I thought I’d make an exception. ‘Tis the season,” Carmilla shrugged, setting the guide aside. She looked up through her bangs, offering that sweet little face of hers. The one that almost made her look innocent. “I was making us cookies.”

“With _blood?!_ ”

“Don’t see what you’re getting your panties in a bunch about,” Carmilla said sulkily. She flopped back and threw an arm across her face against the sunlight from the window. “I was gonna make you some vegetarian ones.”

“Oh,” Laura said. Truth was, coming from Carmilla that was actually sort of… sweet. It wasn’t like the vampire to go out of her way to take other people’s feelings into account. “Uh… thanks.”

Carmilla waved her hand dismissively. “Doesn’t matter now, anyway. The blender hates me.”

Laura winced. The mess in the kitchen suddenly made a lot more sense. “You probably just haven’t got the knack to it,” she said. “It’s pretty old. Come on, I’ll help.”

Carmilla moved her arm and met her gaze with narrowed eyes. “No way.”

Laura frowned. “What? What did I say?”

“You are _not_ giving me a damn cooking lesson,” Carmilla snarled, rolling over to face the back of the couch. “I know you like your cute little couple activities, Cupcake, but that's a level of domesticity I’m not ready to sink to.”

Laura bit her lip to keep from giggling, and went to clear up the mess in the kitchen.

Of course, it was pure coincidence that Carmilla wound up in there with her two point five minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, Carmilla, bless your cold, dead heart.
> 
> Hope you liked it, if so comment your blood cookie appreciation! xD
> 
> Last ficlet tomorrow! Or possibly day after, depends on whether I'm too busy to post or not. At least if I am delayed it means you get a fic on Christmas Eve :) Not that anyone's actually reading this series but whatever. 
> 
> Until tomorrow! X


End file.
